


New Resolve

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku muses upon the injustice of his curse and fate. Just what conclusions does he make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: New Resolve  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Introspection  
Rating: PG-13

He stared at the beads wrapped around his hand. Miroku's eyes traced the dark shokii scars, knowing his demise was only a matter of time. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. It wasn't fair. Just when he had finally found a reason to live, he would die before he could enjoy it. Naraku's poison slowly ate at him, speeding up his death. Miroku had accepted a long time ago that he'd have a short life, but this was too much.

He had wanted to be the one to end the curse, but he wasn't even sure he'd even leave an heir behind. Miroku had made so many plans, had created so many false hopes, and now he watched them crumble. He supposed it was his own fault. Miroku knew the circumstances of his life, and yet had allowed himself to build castles in the air. Once he finally succumbed to the curse, there would be no one to avenge him or his ancestors. He'd be the ultimate failure.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the monk saw Sango. She sat polishing hiraikotsu, humming quietly. Miroku sighed, feeling guilty for his selfish pity. She had lost everything: her family, her home, and would probably lose her brother a second time. Even if she succeeded in slaying the vile hanyou, that would not change. Suddenly, the burden of the kazaana seemed trite. The real injustice had been inflicted on Sango all along. For her, he would not give up.


End file.
